Life Goes On
by LostSouls1819
Summary: (Completed) Do you care about someone enough that you would be willing to die for them? Would you put your life on the line to keep someone you care about safe? (Daikari)
1. Reminiscing and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own songs that might be used in this fanfic. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this fanfic on. In fact, I don't own anything. There. I said it. I own nothing. (walks off and sits in a corner)  
  
Well, check it out you guys. This is my first fanfic. As you can take a wild guess, this is a Daikari fanfic. Flames are accepted. I don't care. I do appreciate comments or suggestions though. Perhaps it should be called a songfic. I am gonna be using quite a few songs in here. Maybe. I dunno. Well, anyways....  
  
Life Goes On.....  
  
Chapter 1 - Reminiscing and Betrayal  
  
"I should have never tried." the leader of the Digidestined said. "I should have never come in between those two."  
  
--flashback--  
  
"What a great day it's been!" exclaimed Daisuke, as he walked through the park. It was a brisk Sunday evening, and he decided to go for a walk in the park. After walking across a bridge in the park, he spotted Takeru and Hikari walking his way, and the two of them didn't even notice Daisuke.  
  
"Hmmmmm........" Daisuke decided to hide under the bridge instead of greet them. He was a little concerned about what was going on. He managed to get under the bridge without getting the two of them to notice him. Then, Hikari and Takeru stopped and began talking on the bridge.  
  
Daisuke began to eavesdrop on their conversation for a while. He listened to them talk lightly, until the conversation got more serious, and Hikari, all of a sudden, said those three little words that would have meant the world to him.  
  
"I love you, Takeru.  
  
"I love you too, Hikari."  
  
Daisuke just stood there, frozen in place, like a statue. "This can't be happening." Daisuke thought, but knew that no matter how hard he didn't want to believe it, that it just happened, and he felt that his whole entire world was crumbling.  
  
After they left, Davis just stood there, still trying to get over what happened. "She loves Takeru. Not me." He tried to comprehend these thoughts, but instead, sent a punch straight for the stone wall that was right in front of him.  
  
"Why! Why did this happen? I love her so much and tried so hard to be with her!" He cried to himself. His hand was shattered from the impact, and his knuckles were leaving trails of blood on the stone.  
  
Daisuke's eyes began to water and he began to cry. Not from the immense amount of pain coming from his shattered hand. Not the fact that the water he was in was almost near freezing, or the wind biting at his face, but from the pain inflicted on his heart. The pain, he knew would never go away.  
  
--end flashback--  
  
"They deserve each other." Daisuke said unwillingly as he laid in the hospital bed. He would be out in time to go to school tomorrow, though he wished he wouldn't have to. "Damn. I just hope I don't run in to them tomorrow." He said to himself, as he dozed off to sleep.  
  
--the next day--  
  
Daisuke managed to stay away from most of the Digidestined kids throughout the day, aside from Ken, who he sat with at lunch everyday. He was told by Ken to meet in the computer lab after school, so they could go to Digital World to wipe out a few more control spires. He said also that he would go ahead, and that he would tell the others to wait for Daisuke to get out of soccer practice. Daisuke thanked him, and the two friends went off to their final class of the day.  
  
--at the computer lab--  
  
"He's late again! For the third time this week! I wish he'd hurry up already!" an irritated Miyako said.  
  
"Calm down Miyako. Give him a break. You know he has soccer practice after school everyday." Iori said to Miyako, trying to calm her down.  
  
"But he should have been here 30 minutes ago! I'm sick of waiting for him to drag his useless self up here!"  
  
"Calm down!" Iori tried to calm her down but it was no use.  
  
"So, why is he even part of the Digidestined anyways?" exclaimed Takeru.  
  
"You know he was born to be a leader, Takeru. Even though I know you guys won't admit it, you guys believed in him, when the going got tough. You all looked up to him as a leader. Like the time he saved Kari from Monochromon?" Iori exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah right, if Daisuke wasn't there, me and Taichi would have been able to take him down anyways."  
  
"Seriously! He's so useless! We could be out in the Digital World right now doing what we're supposed to be doing, and instead we're waiting for him to get his ass up here. He's such a useless piece of crap, I don't know why my brother chose him as leader, when he messes up so much." Hikari chimed in. Miyako and Takeru nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"So, is that what you think of me, a useless piece of crap?" Daisuke walked in. He heard everthing. "IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF ME?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"I see. I guess I'll leave now. There's no point in being around people who don't appreciate me for who I am. I guess all I can do is wish you guys luck in your travels ahead." He began to exit the room. "Oh, and since I'm not the leader anymore......" He tossed the goggles at Takeru's face. "Owwwww!" He fell to the ground in pain. "Oooops, I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. Then he slammed the door behind him, leaving the other Digidestined in a state full of shock, and, Takeru, in a state of pain.  
  
Daisuke ran home. "A useless piece of crap, huh?" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Not only does Hikari not like me, she doesn't even appreciate me for who I am...." He stopped in front of the apartment building, catching his breath.  
  
"Worthless, huh? Where have I heard that before." He thought to his parents, who thought of him as a worthless excuse for a son. He went upstairs to his bed, and laid there.  
  
He ignored the pain still runing through his hand, and said to himself, "Maybe I've been the fool. Maybe I am really worthless. I should have just stayed out of their lives. Never should have interfered with true love." Daisuke began to feel the tears come back, but he refused to let them fall. " Maybe if I disappeared from everyones lives...."  
  
He began to pack his belongings into his soccer bag. As soon as he was done, he saw Veedramon stir and wake up from his afternoon nap. "What'cha up to Daisuke?" He looked at his digimon and said, "Veedramon, I'm going away for a while. Just stay here and help my family out while I'm gone. Don't tell anyone about this." Veedramon slowly nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
He looked at his picture of Hikari on his desk. He sighed. "I'm sorry for ever being in your lives. Everybody. I am truly sorry for everything." He said and without any word to anybody, he left, not knowing where life would take him, but with a burning desire to forget his past.  
  
Forget his past. Forget his family. his friends. Hikari.  
  
So....how was that for a first chapter and a first-timer? (crickets chirp) Oh alright....Flames are welcome in all forms, comments, suggestions, so on, so forth....just as long as I get any kind of reply! (crickets chirp) Sigh....Well, yeah, I kinda got the whole story set up, but still, suggestions are always welcome. Later! 


	2. Friends til' the End

Alright everybody, I'm back again. Sorry about the Veedramon error, thanks to Cloaked Fox for correcting that. It's just been one hella long time since I've seen this show, and it also helps that I was suffering cases of insomnia. Hehe, boy, running on caffeine at 3:00 in the morning really does something to your brain. (falls over, unconcious)  
  
Also, I happened to get a few complaints about the whole Davis getting a little too pissed off and abandoning his friends thing. Sorry about that, I'll try to make up for it in this chapter.  
  
Well anyways, here the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 - Friends til' the End  
  
--the next day--  
  
Hikari's alarm went off. "Damn alarm." She got up out of bed and got ready for school. After breakfast, Takeru came in to walk with her to school. "Mornin' Hikari." Takeru said as he walked through the door.  
  
"Mornin' Takeru. You think Daisuke will be at school today? I hope he didn't do anything too drastic yesterday."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Well, I just hope he's there today."  
  
"Shall we go now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two of them walked towards their school, meeting up with Miyako, Ken, and Iori.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why didn't you show up at the digital world yesterday?" Ken asked. "And what happened to Davis?"  
  
The group walked in an uneasy silence.  
  
"You guys!"  
  
"Well, uhh...." Iori began. "These three over here were talkin' behind his back, and Daisuke kinda heard it...., I'd tried to stick up for him, but I think he took the comments really seriously."  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS TALK BEHIND HIS BACK!"  
  
"I guess we were just frustrated with him." Hikari said.  
  
"I told you guys to wait for him. You know he has soccer practice!"  
  
The group stood in silence once more. They walked in silence until they reached the school. As the day progressed, the Digidestined kids noticed that he wasn't around. During lunch, Ken got a message on his D-3 from Daisuke saying to meet him in the park, and to bring Iori along, so he could thank him for sticking up for him.  
  
After school, Ken and Iori made up some excuse to not go with the rest of the Digidestined, and told them also to just go ahead and go into the Digital World. Then, Ken and Iori made their way into the park and found Daisuke, waiting on a bridge.  
  
"Look Daisuke, it's Ken! and Iori!" Veemon said.  
  
--flashback--  
  
Daisuke was about to leave the apartment building when Veemon came up behind him.  
  
"Daisuke, I'm coming along with you."  
  
"But you can't. Who's gonna help my parents while I'm gone?"  
  
"I'm your partner Daisuke. And partners stick together, right?"  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Alright buddy. You can come along. Just don't eat so much as you normally do O.K.? I dunno if I'd be able to afford it...."  
  
"O.K.! Let's go! By the way, I'm hungry."  
  
"Veemon...."  
  
--end flashback--  
  
"Hey Ken, Iori." Daisuke began.  
  
"Hi Davis. So what's up?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm gonna be leaving for a while...."  
  
"But why?" Iori asked, looking shocked.  
  
"I need to figure out a couple of things. You could basically say that I'm going on a journey to 'find myself', so to speak. I'm really confused now about life, and now I just want to get away from it all."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"My mind is set, Ken. I'm not turning back now."  
  
"Well, all I can do is wish you luck, my friend."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, thank you, Iori for sticking up for me. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. I was just being a friend."  
  
"Well anyways, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for being such good friends. I hope our paths may cross again, sometime, somewhere."  
  
"Hey, if you ever need any support, you know who to contact."  
  
"Thanks Ken, I'll keep that in mind. And Iori, take care, alright?"  
  
"I'll do that. Take care also."  
  
"Well, until our paths cross again. Goodbye."  
  
"wait! What do we tell the others?" Ken asked, as Daisuke began to leave.  
  
"Tell them exactly what I told you."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye, friend."  
  
"Bye." Daisuke walked off.  
  
"SO what are we going to do, without a leader?" Iori asked.  
  
"I really don't know. But I trust in him, that he is making the right decision, and that he will come back someday." Ken said, as he watched his friend, and leader of the Digidestined walk off, until he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Well, we better get to the others and tell them." Iori said.  
  
"Right."  
  
The two of them walked to the computer lab and transported them selves to the digital world. They found the other three, already attacking a control spire. After they destroyed it, Ken and Iori began to relay the whole matter to the group, just as Daisuke said to. The group listened to Ken talk about the whole conversation, and how Daisuke decided to leave because he was confused, and he needed time to think.  
  
"He just left?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"You mean that jerk left? That's it, I'm going to find him and drag his sorry behind back over here!" Miyako said, purely outraged.  
  
"Miyako, calm down. You know that this is what he wants, so why get in his way? I think he's doing this for our benefit, and I know, because I trust him." Ken said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I guess...." Miyako mumbled to herslef.  
  
"Well, in the meantime, we need to pick a replacement to lead the group. Anyone want to volunteer?" Ken asked to the rest of the group.  
  
"I'll volunteer." Takeru said. "Very well then." Ken said.  
  
"Well, I guess we all should get home now. See you guys tomorrow." Takeru said. The group began to leave, one by one, until Hikari was left in the room. "Daisuke, I hope you return. I'm sorry for saying all of that stuff. I didn't mean to. I just hope you come back to us. We all need you more than you think." Kari said, as she left the room.  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Also, I'd like to take a poll. Should I dump the whole Daikari aspect of the Fic? Or keep it? Remember to R+R everybody! And until next time, later! 


	3. Enter the Abyss

Hey folks, I'm back again. Alright. After a few days of debating in my head and serious amounts of caffiene, I've decided to keep it as a Daikari fanfic. I've got a couple of plot schemes in my head now, so, um...., yeah.  
  
Well, anyways, here it comes, the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! And, since I didn't say it last chapter, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!  
  
Chapter 3 - Enter the Abyss  
  
--one week later--  
  
It's been about 7 days since Daisuke left. We really haven't done much work in the Digital World lately, in fact, we haven't done anything at all since he left. We're all too nervous to go to the digital world man down; it's already hard enough on everyone in the real world as it is. Ken obviously lost his best friend, Miyako has become a lot more worriesome, Takeru just can't concentrate on his b-ball games anymore, Iori has been feeling left out since he left, and well, me, I really, really miss him.  
  
Hikari ran these thoughts through her head, as she laid in bed. Gatomon was falling asleep, when she saw something outside the window.  
  
"Hikari, what's that?" asked the ittle digimon.  
  
"It's a falling star. Or better known as a shooting star." Hikari stared in amazement at the star that was falling out of the sky.  
  
"Gee, I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Me neither Gatomon. Me neither." Hikari said, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
--The next day--  
  
"Alright you guys, it's time we went back to the digital world." Takeru said. Everyone had gotten to school early, on Takeru request, to sort out today's plans.  
  
"It's about time." Iori said.  
  
"I know. I know. I also know that this week has been very tough on everyone, hasn't it."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, I know we're playing man down, but we gotta stay focused on destroying those spires."  
  
Miyako interrupted. "Can somebody explain again why those spires are still up and running?"  
  
"I really don't know. I thought since now that I am no longer the Digimon Emperor, the spires should've been put out of commission. Unless someone has the ability to transform into me or something to that extent, there's no way any Digimon or Human could've gotten past my security measures at my HQ." replied Ken.  
  
"Perhaps, somone may be able to manipulate the spires and put them under their control?" Iori said.  
  
"Maybe, but unlikely." Ken said.  
  
"Well anyways, we all report to the computer lab after school. Got it?" Takeru said, as the bell rang.  
  
"Right." said the rest of the group. The others went off to their classes while Hikari stayed behind.  
  
"Hikari, are you alright?" Takeru asked. "We'd better get moving."  
  
"Huh? Oh, alright, hold on a sec." Hikari picked up her bag. "OK, let's go!"  
  
"The two of them walked of to class.  
  
--After School--  
  
"Alright you guys, just stay focused on destroying those spires. Alright?" Takeru said.  
  
The rest nodded slowly.  
  
"Let's go!" Takeru said as he transported to the Digital World.  
  
The others followed.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"You're sitting on me!"  
  
"Would you get your foot out of my face!"  
  
"I....can't....breathe...."  
  
"Well this is a great start."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The Digidestined kids were all in a big pile, courtesy of Takeru forgetting to step out of the way of the portal. It also didn't help that the rest of the kids following Takeru all went through at the same time.  
  
Takeru got up and dusted off his clothes. "Alrighty then. Let's get a move on."  
  
The rest of the kids got up and followed Takeru out of the forest into a clearing, where, lo and behold, a control spire was, fully operational.  
  
"How can this be....how can my spires be working still...." Ken said, shocked to see them.  
  
"Well, you guys all know what we gotta do." The digidestined kids were about to evolve their digimon, when out of nowhere, a tremor knocked the digidestined of their feet. "What was that!" Takeru said. There was not much time to react, as a huge black digimon appeared out of nowhere. It was almost as tall as half the control spire itself; it was a ghastly floating figure, holding a scythe in its hands, with a huge cloak covering most of it. In general, it was a super-sized version of the Grim Reaper, except it's scythe was glowing blackish-red, it had a black aura surrounding it, and instead of a skull under the hood, there was absolutely nothing.  
  
What the hell is this!?!?!" Takeru said, as he got up, winded from the tremor. The other Digidestined managed to get up, only to see the gruesome figure.  
  
"I am Abyssmon. That is all you need to know, for I shall destroy all of you."  
  
"Rrrrr....I don't think so! Patamon, digivolve to Angemon!" The rest of the digidestined evolved their respective digimon into their champion type forms.  
  
"Hmph. Pathetic. This is the great Digidestined I have heard of? Very well then, you shall die! Hell's Shadow!"  
  
A huge black beam entwined by a smaller red beam flew straight at the digimon. The force of the blow sent all the digimon into their in-training forms. "Noooooooo!" The digidestined kids screamed as they ran to their digimon partners.  
  
"So this is all the resistance you can offer? I might as well have fun for a little bit. Mind Control!" The digidestined kids were then immediately possessed by the attack. They tried to resist, but Abyssmon said, " Hah, if you try to resist, then your brains will be torn apart!"  
  
--Not too far away--  
  
"Come on, we gotta hurry!" a cloaked person said to his digimon partner.  
  
"I'm hurrying!"  
  
They arrived at the battle scene.  
  
"Oh crap, they've been possessed. You know what to do, Veemon!"  
  
"Right! Veemon, Golden Armor digivolve to....Magnamon!"  
  
"Magna Explosion!" The attack headed straight for Abyssmon and nailed him. It did absolutely nothing, except break Abyssmon's Mind Control.  
  
"You again! I thought I had already disposed of you!"  
  
"Nah, I can't be disposed of that easily."  
  
"Grrrr....You will die!"  
  
By this time, the others Digidestined had recovered from Abyssmon's Mind Control spell and were watching on as the battle between the stranger and Abyssmon raged on.  
  
"I grow tired of this child play. I will end this!" Abyssmon said.  
  
"You guys! Run! Run while you still can! I'll distract him for as long as possible. Just get out of here, now!"  
  
The digidestined kids did not know who this stranger was, or what he was doing here, but knew that they had to get out, fast. So the digidestined kids picked up their digimon and began to run, except Hikari.  
  
"Hikari, we have to go, now!" Takeru said, as he picked up her digimon and started to run. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Reaper's Swing!" It connected with Magnamon, sending him flying staight into a tree, and he began to disappear. "Now, for you little pests." He turned around to see all but one digidestined left. "What, where are the rest of them! I guess this will have to do. Hell's Shadow!" Hikari was paralyzed with fear.  
  
"Noooooooo! Hikari!" Takeru screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hikari waited for the blow to hit.  
  
The cloaked figure ran towards Hikari, shielding Hikari from the giant beam. The last man's thoughts were, "I guess this is how it ends, Magnamon. Hikari, I'm sorry. To all of you, the rest of the digidestined, be strong. Gee, death feels kinda fuzzy...." as whole force of the beam fired down upon the cloaked fgure.  
  
There ya go. That's the end of Chapter 3. Quite a long on compared to the other chapters, eh? No, this isn't the end of the fic, in fact, it is far away from being over. Though it may seem like things are over, they ain't. I said this was gonna be a Daikari fic, and that it shall! BTW, did anyone get the foreshadow in the beginning of the chapter? If ya did, good. If you didn't, I'll send you the answer via e-mail. Hey, and if anyone used the idea for the made-up digimon, contact me so I can change the name. Until next time, Later! 


	4. Second Time Around

Hey everybody, I'm back again with the next chapter, BTW, I just wanted to say thanks to all of the people who have left reviews for my first fanfic on fanfiction.net. I have written other fanfics before, but this is my first one here, and I plan on putting up my other fanfics after I finish this one.  
  
Well anyways, here's the next chapter in the story....and the plot thickens. I don't know why I just said that. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Now, I know why I said that. (BTW: I haven't seen this series in so long, it ain't funny. If I get any locations wrong, or basically if you see anything of error, please, tell me.)  
  
Chapter 4 - Second Time Around  
  
--In the real world--  
  
"What happened?" Hikari said, dazed. She was winded, and was breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Thank god." Takeru said, as the Digidestined rushed to her side. They were inside the computer room of the school, and laid her down on a chair to rest.  
  
"Wait, what happened?" Hikari said, again.  
  
"None of us know, really. Abyssmon's attack was headed straight for you, the next thing we know, you were on the ground, unconcious." Miyako said.  
  
"I thought the attack would've killed you." Takeru said, with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Wait, no....I didn't take the full blow of the attack." Hikari said, as she began to sit up. "That cloaked figure, shielded me from the blow, taking most of the beam's attack from hitting me." Hikari said.  
  
"Wait, I know...." Hikari said, as fear shot through all of her body. She then began to cry, alot.  
  
"What's wrong?" The group asked, concerned.  
  
"That person....that cloaked figure....it was Daisuke." She said, tears running down her face.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" The rest of the group said, shocked.  
  
--back in the Digital World--  
  
"Why? Why didn't you kill me? Why didn't you use your full strength?" Daisuke said, laying on the ground, coughing up blood.  
  
"Well, first of all, the shot wasn't intended to hit you; it was intended, to hit that girl. Second, if I had used my full strength, I would've killed her, and that's not how I like my victims to die; I like to see my victims die a slow, painful death. Third, if I had used my full strength, I would have destroyed half the digital world.  
  
"Damn you...."  
  
"Well, it's been great chatting with you, but I must get going nowm so I'll leave you to die a slow, painful death. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He disappeared.  
  
He was trying to fight death, though inside of him, he felt he was fighting a losing battle. He was trying to think of all the reasons to stay alive. For his family. His friends. Hikari. The same reasons he decided to leave. But with every beat of his heart, every rush of blood, every stab of pain, he wondered what was the use. How important was it to stay alive? For what? For whom? No one cared about him. He was going to die out in the digital world, without a friend beside him.  
  
Diziness overwhelmed him, pain stabbed every inch of his body. A lung, he felt, had to be punctured. His breath came in wheezes, agonizing, piercing. The first hint of his demise was his irregular heartbeat. It was racing, then skipping, then fluttering. Too much blood loss. Not enough to the brain. Not enough oxygen. Drowziness overtook panic. Unconsciousness would be such a relief.  
  
And so he gave up on life. THe lung was ready to burst. The heart fluttered and stopped. The pulsing blood became a pool. He felt the sun shine on him. But soon he felt nothing. With no blood pumping, no air supplying his body, he fell limp and died.  
  
--In the digital world's heaven, spirit world, recycle bin, whatever it's called-- (A/N: See, I have no idea what I am talking about. If you spot errors please inform me.)  
  
"Huh, wha?" Daisuke said. "Where am I...."  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"Oh.... hey Veemon. Where are we?"  
  
"We're in the place where all deleted and defeated monsters are sent."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that humans could be sent here too...."  
  
"Yes, but there is one difference." A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"What the? Who was that?" (flash of bright light)  
  
--somewhere else--  
  
"Ughhhhh. When will I ever get a break...."  
  
"Not until Abyssmon is destroyed." The same voice said. Daisuke looked up. He saw four gargantuan sized digimon looking down upon him.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Daisuke began to back away, when he noticed one of the digimon. "Qinglongmon?" (Azulongmon)  
  
"Yes Daisuke. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it has....who are these other digimon?" Daisuke said, still slightly concerned.  
  
"We are the four digimon guardians. I as you know, am Qinglongmon, guardian of the North. This is Baihumon, guardian of the West. This is Zhuqiaomon, guardian of the South, and this is Xuanwumon (Ebonwumon), guardian of the East."  
  
"Wow...."  
  
"Now, onto important matters....you do realize that you are dead, right?"  
  
"Yes, after Veemon went straight through me, I kinda realized that...."  
  
"OK. Well, you must know 2 other important things. First, that you cannot come back to life, since you are a human, You are not a digimon, therefore, you cannot hatch into a digi-egg, like normal digimon would when they are sent here, and that goes for you too, Veemon. You cannot be reborn, since you are a special type of digimon. Second, the digidestined can't defeat Abyssmon without you."  
  
"What?!?!?!" He wore a slightly confused expression on his face. "But I know them. They're strong enough...."  
  
"Don't be dumb. As much as they may ridicule you, they need you as a leader; to guide them through the hardships and troubles that you, as a group, encounter. That is why you were chosen Daisuke. Note the eggs you recieved. Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. Those are all traits of a leader. Here, think of it this way. The digidestined are like a puzzle, and when one piece is missing, it is not complete, and the group can't get anything accomplished. You perhaps, are the biggest piece of the puzzle and that is why you are the leader. Because you can lead the team. When Kari was captured, you went in and rescued her. That is a true leader right there. But since you are gone, there is no leader, and the digidestined will be destroyed."  
  
"Hmmmm....I get what you are saying, but how do you plan on going about this? I'm dead!"  
  
"Well....there is a way...."  
  
"Really? Tell me!"  
  
"We must advise you to think this over." Baihumon said.  
  
"Yes. Though you will be getting a second chance, it will not last. You will disappear once Abyssmon is defeated, that is, if you defeat him." Zhuqiaomon said.  
  
"Not only that, think of the moral effects it will have on your comrades." Xuanwumon said.  
  
"But you said that the team needs my help; my leadership! They need a leader to look up to! You even said that they would have no chance against Abyssmon. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to destroy Abyssmon. As long as I can destroy Abyssmon and save my friends, I will gladly put myself back into battle. Besides, I have some unsettled matters between my friends...."  
  
"Very well then. So you are prepared to take one more shot at this?" Qinglongmon said.  
  
"Yes. Ready Veemon?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Very well. Before you go, take this." Qinglongmon handed Daisuke a special crystal that glowed a strange, silverish color.  
  
"What's this?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Trust me. You will know when the time is right."  
  
"OK...."  
  
The guardians began to chant ancient sayings. There was another flash of bright light. Daisuke and Veemon were transported back to the Digital World.  
  
"Ouch! Veemon, could you get off me?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, anyways....I guess we should get to the others right now. Veemon, not a word of this to anyone, got it? Not even Gatomon. No one can know that we are already dead."  
  
"OK! By the way, I'm starving! Can we get something to eat?"  
  
(falls over anime style) "Well, I guess that characteristic is still with you, eh buddy?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Oy....Well, let's get going."  
  
--back in the computer lab--  
  
"So, you're absolutely 100% that was Daisuke?" Takeru said.  
  
Hikari nodded her head slowly. "The digimon the cloaked figure owned was Magnamon. Only one digimon can evolve in to Magnamon, and that is Veemon, and we all now who owns Veemon...."  
  
"Damn...." Takeru said.  
  
"The group sat in silence for the next five seconds when suddenly....  
  
"Ahhhhh! Ooooof!"  
  
"Do you mind getting off me again, Veemon!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ohhh....ummm....hey guys!"  
  
The group looked frightened to death, as they stared at their supposedly dead leader.  
  
"But I thought you were dead!" Takeru screamed, as the others backed up agaisnt the wall.  
  
"Me? Dead? What in the world are you talking about Takeru?"  
  
"But I could've sworn that you were the cloaked figure that shielded me." Hikari said, as she started to move towards Daisuke.  
  
"Ummm....well....uhhh, see the thing is...."  
  
"Don't try to fool me Daisuke. You were that cloaked figure, weren't you?"  
  
"Alright, alright. I was the cloaked figure. OK?"  
  
She smiled. "Oh, thank god, you're still alive." She hugged him. THe others began to gather around and formed a group hug. Daisuke stood there, oblivious to anything but three words. "....you're still alive." He pondered these words as the group hugged him. "Well, I am alive....for now." Daisuke thought to himself.  
  
Well, that's chapter 4. How'd ya like it? Did you like it? Hate it? Should I even bother continuing to write this fanfic? Well anyways, remember, I know I screwed up somwhere, and I would greatly appreciate any corrections. Oh, and BTW, for the people who actually read this fanfic, I'm sorry, but it may take me a good month or two to get the next chapter up, since my winter vacation is over. Well, until next time, later! 


	5. History Lesson

Hey, I'm back! Gee, I thought I said I wouldn't be back for a month.... oh well. Ummmm.... anyways, is it just me, or are there barely any Daikari fanfics out there. It's like a 4:1 Takari:Daikari fanfic ratio. Boy, I just realized. I said I was going to use songs, but, uhhh.... I guess not. I would, espcially since I have good songs to use for this fic, but, I dunno.  
  
Well, here's my next chapter. (gets whacked with a book) Ok, ok. I don't own Digimon. Happy? (gets whacked with another book) Son of....(mumbles)  
  
Chapter 5 - History Lesson  
  
(yawns)  
  
"Mr. Motomiya! Pay attention!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
The class giggled slightly.  
  
"Gee when you're dead, time seems to move a lot slower...." Daisuke thought, as his last period slowly crept by. "Wait a minute. This period always went by slowly." He sighed. Everyone was restless. It was only a few minutes away before the period ended. The clock went by, slowly. 5....4....3....2....1....  
  
RIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
"Finally." Daisuke muttered.  
  
--in the computer lab--  
  
"He's late.... again." Miyako said, impatiently.  
  
(5 seconds later)  
  
Daisuke walks in. (yawns) "OK, what trash talk have you guys been saying this time?" Daisuke said, sarcastically.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Nevermind. Forget I said that. So, what do we do now, Takeru?" Daisuke said.  
  
"What?" Takeru said, suprised.  
  
"Hey, you're the leader now, man. You call the shots. So, what do we do?"  
  
"Uhhh.... look Daisuke, I want you to be the leader again." Takeru motioned to remove the goggles.  
  
"Wait. I thought I was a bad leader." Daisuke said, slyly.  
  
"Come on, man. I get the picture. Just take your position, please?"  
  
"What about the rest of the group?"  
  
The rest of the group nodded their heads.  
  
"Alright, alright. I give in." Daisuke took the goggles from Takeru's hand.  
  
"Well now, let's get moving then!" Daisuke took his D3 and warped into the Digital World. The others followed afterwards. They landed right in front of a control spire.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" Daisuke said.  
  
The group managed to take down 5 spires with relative ease, greatly due to the fact that Abyssmon didn't show up. Though puzzled, they continued on to take out 3 more spires before retiring.  
  
--back in the computer lab--  
  
"Well that was a pretty uneventful day." Takeru saud.  
  
"Gee, that's strange. Abyssmon didn't show up. He should have shown up to stop us. That's quite odd." Daisuke said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty suprised that he didn't show up." Hikari said.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke." Ken started. "I remember, Abyssmon said that he thought he 'disposed of you' already. Do you and him happen to have some kind of history between you two?"  
  
The others shot their heads up.  
  
Daisuke took a deep breath. "Yeah. I had a run in with him a while back.... it was 4 days after I left. I was in the Digital World, training Veemon, when it happened. I felt a tremor, much like the one you guys felt when he first appeared to you guys. Before I could get up off the ground, I was hit with Abyssmon's scythe, which left me badly winded on the ground. I'm not exactly sure of what happened after that, but I'm guessing that Veemon tried to do something, but got his ass kicked, because the next thing I know, I see Demiveemon laying on the ground, knocked out. I was really mad at that point, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So, I picked up Demiveemon and started to run, but all I can remember after that was Abyssmon saying, "Hell's Shadow!" and the world went black. Next thing I know, I'm up, and I immediately feel the same tremor, so I figured it was him again. I evolved Demiveemon to Veemon, ran off to see where it came from, and guess who I saw.  
  
"Us?" Hikari said.  
  
"Exactly. You know the rest." Daisuke said.  
  
"So you were out for about three days, right?" Ken said.  
  
"Yup, that seems about right."  
  
"Wow.... so you survived two attacks from Abyssmon?" Iori said.  
  
"Uhhh.... something like that...." Daisuke said, nervously.  
  
The others stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hehe.... I guess that thick skull of yours really helps." Miyako said, tauntingly.  
  
"Very funny. Well it's getting late you guys. We better get moving." Daisuke said.  
  
"Right." Takeru said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later."  
  
Everyone exchanged their good-byes, and they all took their leave, except Daisuke and Hikari.  
  
"Wait, Daisuke?" Hikari said.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"You.... wanna walk together?"  
  
"Ummmm.... sure, if you want."  
  
The two friends walked in silence.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to thank you for saving me."  
  
"No problem. I did it because I care. I don't want to see you get hurt, ya know?"  
  
She smiled and rested her head on Daisuke's shoulder. She sighed.  
  
"Ummm.... not to be rude or anything, but, are you sure this is OK?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look. I need to tell you something. There was another reason why I left."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
(deep breath) "It was the night before I left. I saw you guys in the park, and let's just say I was under the bridge that night."  
  
(extremely shocked) "Are.... you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard everything."  
  
"Oh.... I'm so-"  
  
"No.... you don't have to say it. You don't have to be sorry. I know that it's your decision, and I respect that. I just wish the best for both of you."  
  
(even more shocked) "Thank.... you, Daisuke." (long pause) "I have a question. Are you.... still after me?"  
  
"I really don't know.... I am, yet I just want you to be happy, so if this is how you like it, then I'll be fine." He sighed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Hikari said. She sighed. "Daisuke...."  
  
--somewhere in the digital world--  
  
"How can this be?!?!?!?!?!" Abyssmon said, enraged.  
  
"He has escaped death once again! Rrrrrrrrrr.... I swear, the next time I see that boy, I will end his life, permenantly!"  
  
Geee.... nobody seems to know that Daisuke is dead, even the enemy! Hehehe.... well, that was an uneventful chapter. Hey, and guess what? Hikari is starting to actually like Daisuke! Yup, this is where the Digidestined kids begin their struggle against Abyssmon! Also, I'm suffering from writer's block! ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Help me! Hehehe, I'm just kidding. It may take me a while to put up the next chapter, because I'm trying to think of a good idea for the next couple of chapters. Until next time, see ya! 


	6. Lone Wolf

Yup, I'm back. Yeah, it's me again. (yawns) Sorry if this chapter sucks, right now it's 3:06 A.M. where I'm at, I just went through my first day of finals (I'm a sophomore in high school), I've been running on about 3 cups of coffee, and I think it's starting to wear off. (yawns) Well anyways, here it goes.  
  
BTW, I own digimon. Yes I do. Oh alright, I don't. Awww dammit, I'm to tired to say anything to funny.  
  
Chapter 6 - Lone Wolf  
  
"I can feel him. I feel that he'll appear pretty soon." Daisuke said to his blue digimon partner. "It won't be long now."  
  
"You think?" questioned Demiveemon.  
  
"Yeah, I can just sorta sense him."  
  
(bell rings)  
  
"Awww crap, alright Demiveemon, back in the bag."  
  
"Do I have to? Your gym clothes smell really, really bad!"  
  
"Just get in."  
  
"Awww man!"  
  
The day proceeded as usual, although Daisuke had to kick his gym bag because Demiveemon was squirming around to much as the teacher passed by.  
  
--in the computer lab--  
  
"Hey Demiveemon, what happened to you?" Hikari said, as Daisuke entered the room with his digimon. Demiveemon looked as though a brick hit him.  
  
"Daisuke kicked me in class!"  
  
"What? You were squirming around too much!"  
  
The rest of them laughed.  
  
"We oughta be careful this time around. I feel Abyssmon will be appearing this time around, so we better keep our guard up this time." Daisuke said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Takeru said.  
  
"I don't know. It's just a gut feeling really." (He digivolved Demiveemon to Veemon) "Alright you guys, let's move!"  
  
--In the digital world--  
  
"OK everybody, keep your guard up." Daisuke said.  
  
The group had only 2 seconds to reply as they felt a tremor, and Abyssmon materialized right in front of them.  
  
"I knew this would happen!"Daisuke said, as the other digidestined scrambled to pick them selves off the ground.  
  
"I have let you all live long enough! Now you will all perish!" Abyssmon shouted. His powerful aura emanating from him sent trees, rocks, and anything else around him flying everwhere, as the digidestined kids struggled to not get blown away by him.  
  
"Now, to finish all of you! Come, meet your demise!"  
  
"Never! I will never give in to you!" Daisuke said. He digivolved Veemon to Ex-Veemon, and the others did the same, turning their digimon to their champion levels.  
  
"Ready Ken?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
The digidestined all DNA digivolved their digimon creating Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon.  
  
"Paildramon, go!"  
  
The three DNA digimon began to do battle with Abyssmon.  
  
"Desparado Blaster!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
The three attacks hit Abyssmon, and did minimal amounts of damage.  
  
"This can't be good! Our attacks are doing nothing to it!" Ken said.  
  
"Ken, Daisuke, digivolve Paildramon!" Hikari yelled out.  
  
"Alright, let's do it!"  
  
Paildramon digivolve to.... Imperialdramon  
  
"Imperialdramon, use Positron Laser!"  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled.  
  
The attack hit Abyssmon at full force and caused a great explosion. "Did we get him?" was the question everyone had one their mind, as they waited for the dust to settle.  
  
"Black Storm!" was the reply to their thoughts, as Abyssmon rained down a barrage of black meteors, sending the DNA digimon back to their in-training forms.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Miyako said, as Abyssmon floated towards them.  
  
"This is all you can put against me? Then you have no chance of defeating me! Now, DIE!" Abyssmon said, as he lifted his scythe.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here, NOW!" Daisuke screamed to the rest of the group.  
  
"What? But you've already held him off for us once, you can't do that again! It's suicide! Please, don't do it!" Hikari said, as everyone ran to pick up their digimon.  
  
"Just go! I can hold him off while you guys escape!"  
  
"No, no way man! I ain't gonna let you die out here, Daisuke!" Ken said.  
  
"Dammit, you f***ing idiots, just get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Enough! I have listened to you all long enough!" Abyssmon said, enraged.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Everyone ducked to dodge his swing. "Get out of here, now!" Daisuke said.  
  
"The rest of the group finally started to listen to Daisuke, and all began to run towards the portal. "I'll be fine." He said, as the rest of the group went back to the real world.  
  
--back in the real world--  
  
The digidestined kids anxiously awaited Daisukes' return.  
  
"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Hikari said.  
  
"I don't know. But that was what he wanted, right?" He wanted us to get out of danger...." Takeru said.  
  
"Damn! We should be out there helping him!" Ken said angrily.  
  
"Calm down Ken, we shouldn't do anything rash." Miyako said.  
  
(5 seconds later)  
  
"Yahhhhhhhh!!!!" (loud thump) "Owwwww.... damn, that hurt!"  
  
"Daisuke!" Everyone said, as they piled on top of him.  
  
"What happened to you?" Iori asked.  
  
"Well, after you guys got out of there, he swung at me a few more times, and was about to use Hell's Shadow, but I jumped into the portal before that happened."  
  
"Well at least your OK."  
  
"Yeah, and could you guys get off me?"  
  
The others got off of Daisuke, and when they had all gotten off, Daisuke took a deep breath.  
  
"Look you guys. I want you all to do me a favor." Daisuke started.  
  
"I want all of you guys to stay out of the digital world. Until Abyssmon is defeated."  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!" The group said, in shock.  
  
"Are you insane? You'll get yourself killed! You saw what he did to Imperialdramon, he wasted him!" Takeru said.  
  
"Look, promise me this you guys. This battle is between me and him. No one else. I don't want any of you guys to get killed. I'm doing this to protect you guys. Just trust me, I can handle this on my own."  
  
The others were speechless.  
  
"Just let me handle this. Trust me."  
  
"No man, I wont let you do this by yourself." Ken said.  
  
"I appreciate the help, but I just can't let you, any of you, die out there."  
  
"He's right Daisuke. You can't do this by yourself, you need our help." Hikari said.  
  
"Please. Let me do this by myself. Come on Demiveemon, let's go."  
  
Daisuke walked out of the room.  
  
"Do you really think he can handle this?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he does." Ken said.  
  
"What are you guys thinking? You saw what Abyssmon did to our digimon, he wiped us out!" Takeru said.  
  
"Come on Takeru, calm down. He is our leader, and maybe what he's doing is the best for all of us. Maybe there is something we don't know about him that gives him this confidence that he can take on Abyssmon alone." Iori said.  
  
"Well if there's something we don't know, then I'll find out!"  
  
"It's getting late you guys. we should get home now; we'll deal with this tomorrow." Miyako said. They all left.  
  
--back in Hikari's room--  
  
"Something we don't know...." Hikari said to herself.  
  
"Daisuke, what could you be hiding from me? Whatever it is, I'll find out, someday...." She drifted off to sleep.  
  
(half asleep on the keyboard) ZZZZZZZZ.... huh, what? Oh, hey, the chapter is done.... how did that happen? Oh well, look like the gang is on to Daisuke, and they all seem pretty determined to find out what Daisuke's secret could be. Will they find out what has happened to him, and why he wants the rest of them to stay out of the battle between him and Abyssmon, when the odds or against him? Until next time, later! (falls asleep on the keyboard and starts mumbling words in his sleep) Finals....in 3 hours....dammit....this sucks 


	7. The Crystal Unleashed

Hey everybody, I'm back again! To all the people who actually read this fic.... bad news.... I may have to discontinue this fanfic. Sorry people, it's just with all my activities, like piano practice, my track and field team, church involvement, SkillsUSA competitions, and to top it all, school and the my exit exam coming up, I'm beginning to lose time for this fic. Oh, and not to mention I've been playing A LOT of Pristontale (online RPG). But anyways, yeah, I may end up discontinuing....  
  
Could this be the last time I say it? Dun dun dun.... I don't own Digimon! BTW, I kinda thought this chapter was poorly written, since I kinda rushed through this one without revising....  
  
Chapter 7 - The Crystal Unleashed  
  
(Hikari's POV)  
  
Well, it's the last period of the day, and as usual, half the class is asleep. Asides from the teacher blabbing today's lessons, there's not much else going on as everyone waits for the bell to ring. But something's bothering me. Daisuke wasn't in school today. He couldn't have actually.... nah, he's not that crazy, is he? But then again.... he did sound really serious about it.... oh no!  
  
(bell rings)  
  
"Hikari, come on, let's go." Takeru said.  
  
The two of them walk out of class.  
  
"Hey Hikari, you looked worried in class. What's up?"  
  
"It's about Daisuke. He wasn't in class today, so do you think he decided to face Abyssmon alone?"  
  
"Nah, he isn't that stupid.... is he?"  
  
"He did say he wanted us out of this, and he sounded really serious about it. He could be in the digital world right now, trying to destroy him.  
  
"You're right.... we gotta get everyone, fast!"  
  
--in the computer lab--  
  
"Do you really think so, Hikari?" Iori asked.  
  
"Well, he wasn't at school...." Hikari said.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Ken said.  
  
The digidestined kids opened the portal to the digital world, but hot before they took note of a blue dot that showed up on screen.  
  
"So he did go...." Hikari muttered to herself.  
  
The gang held up their D3's. A big flash of light emanated from the computer. When the light cleared....  
  
"What the.... why are we still here?" Ken said, quite perplexed.  
  
"Wait a minute.... what happened to Hikari?" Miyako said.  
  
The gang looked at the screen. A pink dot was on the screen now.  
  
"How'd she get through?" Iori said.  
  
"I don't know, but let's keep trying everybody!" Ken said.  
  
--in the digital world--  
  
"Ummm.... Hello?" Anybody? Where is everyone?" Hikari yelled. There was no answer. "Hmmm.... no one else got through? Why is that?" She then remembered why she was here. "Daisuke...." She began to run towards the blue dot on her D3. "Gatomon, you know what to do!"  
  
"Right!" Hikari digivolved Gatomon to Nefertimon. She hopped on and headed towards the blue dot.  
  
(about 5 minutes later)  
  
"Daisuke!" She yelled, as she saw him laying on the ground. Veemon wasn't too far off. She landed Nefertimon, and rushed to his side. She took a quick look at his body. His clothing was torn and burnt. He had boody bruises all over him, and his nose was trickling blood freely. She also saw a huge gash over his face, and what looked like a broken arm. His pulse was faint, but still noticeable.  
  
"Daisuke, please, hold on.... don't die...." Hikari said, as tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Hikari.... please.... get out of here.... before he gets to you too...." Daisuke said.  
  
"No Daisuke, I need to get you some medical attention." She began to lift him up, when that all-too-familiar tremor came again.  
  
"I'm back! And I see you have a friend with you also.... how touching. But this is the end for you, kid! And that goes for your little friend also!" Abyssmon said.  
  
"Hikari, go now...." Daisuke said.  
  
"No, I won't leave you!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"Goodbye! Hell's Shadow!" Abyssmon yelled. This wasn't his normal one, this was definately more powerful than any they had experienced before.  
  
"Hikari, run!"  
  
But it was too late. The two were engulfed in the massive beam, and there was no escape this time.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Finally I have destroyed that meddlesome brat. Now I can continue my conquest on the digital world! HAHAHAHAHA.... what the!?!?!?"  
  
After the attack faded, there was a bright, silverish dome that stood in the center of the crater that was created by the attack.  
  
"What is this!?!?!?" Abyssmon said, shocked.  
  
"I will never give in. Not until you are defeated, Abyssmon!" Daisuke said.  
  
"This cannot be! Why won't you die!"  
  
"What is going on...." Hikari said. She looked around her and saw Daisuke glowing a bright, goldish color. She looked around some more and saw nothing but a silvery film surrounding them.  
  
"Daisuke....?" Hikari started.  
  
"Don't worry. I can handle the rest." Daisuke said.  
  
The field of silver disappeared. Daisuke was still glowing a bright gold. "Veemon, it's time to show Abyssmon his place." Veemon rose from the ground and stood next to Daisuke. "Are you ready to unleash its power?"  
  
"Anytime Daisuke, anytime." Veemon replied.  
  
There was a bright flash. The gold field that covered Dasiuke now covered Veemon. "Veemon, let's do this!"  
  
Veemon guardian digivolve to --- Shinkagemon  
  
There was another, even brighter flash of light that engulfed Veemon. The digimon then emerged from the light to reveal his form. He was dragon-like in appearance (think Bahamut from Final Fantasy VII) with silver armor pieces covering his body (like Magnamon's, but silver). He was about two times as big as Magnamon, but compared to Abyssmon, he was still quite small. But that wouldn't matter, his power would be shown soon enough.  
  
"Oh my goodness...." Hikari said.  
  
"Hikari!!!! Are you alright?" Takeru yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Hikari turned around to see the others running towards her. "Whoa! What is this!?!?!?" Takeru said, as they got closer to the battle scene. They all gazed upon the floating Daisuke who was still glowing gold, and his digimon, Shinkagemon, who was right next to him.  
  
"What in the world?" Ken said.  
  
"Hikari, what's going on?" Takeru asked.  
  
Just as Hikari was about to explain, Daisuke spoke up.  
  
"Abyssmon! I will end your reign of terror, right here, right now! So I suggest you quit while you're ahead before we annihilate you!"  
  
"Never! I don't care what this new power is! I will crush you and your digimon no matter what!" Abyssmon said.  
  
"Very well then." Daisuke said.  
  
Shinkagemon drew first blood, by moving incredibly fast and nailing Abyssmon in the stomach. Though winded, Abyssmon recovered and poised himself for an attack. He tried a few times swinging at Shinkagemon, but he moved fast, light fast, and dodged his swings. Shinkagemon then powered up and launched a barrage of energy at Abyssmon, each causing a giant explosion when they hit Abyssmon.  
  
"Did we get him?" Iori said.  
  
"You think a couple of measly energy balls can defeat me! NOW DIE! Death Blade!" Abyssmon screamed.  
  
Abyssmon powered up his scythe with dark energy, and then unleashed a giant, black sonic boom which hurtled towards Shinkagemon.  
  
"Dragonheart!" Was Shinkagemon's reply, as he formed a giant energy blade in his hand, and cut straight through AByssmon's Death Blade attack. His sword, looked like a long broadsword, but was glowing a bright gold color and had a dragon engraved into the massive energy blade. The two digimon then began to trade blows with each other, each trying to cut into the opponent's body, but neither digimon could get the upper hand.  
  
"I grow tiresome of this!" Abyssmon said, beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"Then allow me to finish this for you. Midnight Punisher!" Shinkagemon yelled, as his once gold sword now glowed black in color, and he slashed at Abyssmon with lightning speed.  
  
(the whole area was silent, and the digidestined kids were staring at Abyssmon)  
  
Shinkagemon had cut staight through Abyssmon's scythe, and Abyssmon himself.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! This cannot be!!!!" were Abyssmon final words, as he disintegrated into the air.  
  
"He's.... finally deafeated? We won?" Hikari said in utter amazement.  
  
"Daisuke and Veemon finally stopped floating in the air and collapsed onto the ground. Veemon was unconscious, while Daisuke was badly injured, not to mention that the prolonged period having his injuries made them substantially worse. The others rushed to his side.  
  
"Daisuke, we won!" Hikari said, ecstatic.  
  
"Hikari.... everbody, get out now...." Daisuke said, beginning to fall in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Don't worry man, we'll get you out of here." Ken said.  
  
"No, don't worry about me, just go.... Abyssmon still hasn't been eliminated....yet...."  
  
"But you destroyed him!" Miyako said. "Besides, you need to get to a hospital, quick!"  
  
"Just.... just go.... he's coming...." Daisuke said as he fell unconscious.  
  
"But he...." were the last words that came out of Hikari's mouth, as a new, even more powerful digimon emerged from the ashes that were once Abyssmon.  
  
The digimon that rose from the ashes looked somewhat like Abyssmon except for three distinct features. His scythe was now twice as big, demonic, red eyes now showed under the hood, and his cloak was now tattered and torn up.  
  
"I am Shinigamimon. I will personally see to it that you are all finished off, once and for all." He pointed his scythe at the digidestined. "You may have defeated me once, but now you will all DIE!!!!"  
  
Boy, Abyssmon.... I mean Shinigamimon just doesn't want to die, now does he? Will the gang get out of a most certain death at the hands of Shinigamimon? Will they be able to rescue Daisuke as well? Will I even continue this fic? Anyways.... like I said, I may throw this fic in the "graveyard", so to speak. Heh, I just noticed, I put Daisuke through a lot of shit, huh? (Daisuke fans begin to glare daggers at me) Uh, hehe, well, OK, here's the deal. If I don't get a new chapter posted up in two weeks (that's when track and field season starts), then the fic is officially discontinued. Well, just R+R people. Later! (maybe) 


	8. Last Stand

Hey everybody, I'm back after a long absence..., er... yeah. I just never got around to making a new chapter for my fic during the school year, and it's been... about 6 months since I last updated? Yeah, well anyways, I'm back and I'm here to finish what I started, and your all probably sick of my comments. Onwards to the fic!!!  
  
Gee, when was the last time I said this... I DON"T OWN DIGIMON!  
  
Chapter 8: Last Stand  
  
"We better get out of here, now!" Ken screamed.  
  
"But we can't leave Daisuke behind!" Hikari replied.  
  
"You fools! You'll never be able to escape my wrath!" Shinigamimon roared.  
  
"Damn... how are we gonna get out of here alive..." Ken said.  
  
"Is this the end of us all..." Takeru said.  
  
"Time to end this, once and for all! Shadow Vortex!" Shinigamimon yelled, as a giant black vortex began to form before the digidestined.  
  
"This is it!!!" Miyako yelled.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"What!?!?!?"  
  
A giant orange energy ball collided with Shinigamimon, forcing him to abandon his attack.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Taichi? Is that you?" Hikari yelled.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Takeru said.  
  
Six familiar figures emerge from a nearby area, and rush towards their younger counterparts.  
  
"What's going on here? And what the hell is that thing?" Taichi asked.  
  
"No time to explain. We gotta get Daisuke outta here!" Hikari said frantically.  
  
"Why you... I'll kill all of you!" Shinigamimon said.  
  
"Not if we can help it." Yamato said.  
  
The digidestined all digivolved their respective digimon to their ultimate forms, except Taichi and Yamato; Taichi had digivolved Agumon to War Greymon and Yamato had digivolved Gabumon to Metal Garurumon.  
  
"We'll stall Shinigamimon; you get Daisuke outta here!" Taichi said.  
  
"Taichi! How did you find us anyways?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No time to explain that either. Just go!"  
  
Hikari nodded. They just barely began to lift Daisuke up when Shinigamimon spoke up.  
  
"Why you! Get outta my way, you weaklings!"  
  
"Never! We're going to stop you right here, right now!" Taichi said.  
  
"Just try to stop me!"  
  
"We will! Everbody, attack!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
The six attacks collided with Shinigamimon at full force, and a giant explosion ensued. After the dust settled the digidestined looked at Shinigamimon with fear as they saw that he had been relatively unharmed.  
  
"Hikari, we gotta get outta here now! Let's get Daisuke and get the hell outta here!" Ken yelled.  
  
She looked at Ken and nodded. Takeru and Ken picked up Daisuke, while the digimon picked up Veemon. They began to move towards the portal opening.  
  
"No! Get back here! I won't let you escape!" He began to motion towards the fleeing digidestined, but was held in check.  
  
"Forget about us?" Yamato said.  
  
"We won't let you get to them!" Taichi said.  
  
"Get outta my way, you fodder!"  
  
"Never! War Greymon, go"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
War Greymon launched a giant orb at Shinigamimon but he drew his scythe and cut straight though the attack. He then seized War Greymon and tossed him into a cliff.  
  
"War Greymon, no!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Now it's my turn! Go Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
Shinigamimon dodged the attacks effortlessly, and hit Metal Garurumon with the blunt end of his scythe.  
  
"Metal Garurumon!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"Mimi, Koushiro, Joe! Altogether now, attack!" Sora yelled.  
  
The other three nodded and told their digimon partners to give battle. "Wing Blade! Vulcan's Hammer! Horn Buster! Flower Cannon!"  
  
The four simultaneous attacks hit their target, and another explosion came forth.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, now do you!" Shinigamimon said, with an irritated tone in his voice. He then seized Zudomon and Mega Kabuterimon, and tossed them into Garudamon and Lilymon.  
  
"Now with that done..." Shinigamimon said.  
  
"Wait just a minute! War Greymon, go!"  
  
"You too Metal Garurumon!"  
  
The two digimon launched a barrage of massive attacks straight towards Shinigamimon and nailed him right in the back, sending him to the ground.  
  
"How'd you like that!" Yamato yelled.  
  
Shinigamimon picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.  
  
"I didn't plan on using this, but you've annoyed me long enough! Feel the wrath of my ultimate attack, you annoying little punks! Apocalypse Rising!" Shinigamimon yelled out with such ferocity, that the fleeing digidestined lost their balance.  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE NOW!!!" Taichi yelled as loud as he could.  
  
Shinigamimon tossed his scythe in the air, and began to form a small black orb in his hands. The orb grew bigger, darker, and emanated more and more darkness each passing second. Shinigamimon then caught his blade which was coming down, yelled out one word, and slashed down on the giant orb.  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
His scythe sliced the giant black orb in half, and resulted in an explosion of cosmic proportions. The explosion tore through everything in it's path, and the mega and ultimate digimon had to shield the digidestined from being torn apart, but in turn, it sent the digimon back to their in-training form. The explosion also blew away the digidestined and scattered them about the battledfield. The explosion was giant; it reached all corners of the digi world, and none could escape it.  
  
"Daisuke..." Hikari said. She looked around her. Everything within her sight had been desecrated. The digidestined, old and new, lay scattered and unconscious on the ground. She looked towrds Daisuke, who was about 10 feet away from her. She tried to crawl to him, but her energy was exhausted, and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Have I finally defeated those punks?!? Have I finally triumphed?!?" Shinigamimon said. He looked around. He had ravaged the entire vicinity. The digidestined lay defeated. It looked as though he had won. He began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"This still isn't over, you bastard." A voice said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Shinigamimon looked behind him to see Daisuke and Shinkagemon floating in the air, with a fire in their eyes, to avenge the injuries that all his friends had suffered. Shinkagemon formed his sword, and was ready to do battle.  
  
"Stand down and I'll kill you quickly; fight and I will show you a far worse fate than death!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"You still think you can defeat me? I would love to see you even try, you weakling!" Shingamimon barked back. He drew his scythe for battle.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
The two digimon charged at each other with fire in their eyes.  
  
According to my estimations, its been approx. 5 months and 3 weeks since my last chapter? I dunno. Well, if anyone still actually remembers this fic, uhhhh... yeah. Well everyone knows what's next. RR everybody, and I'll be back with the next chapter. 


	9. The Showdown Ends

Lemme see...in three days school starts, and in three days, my computer gets taken away from me. Crap. Sorry to all the folks out there who have been waiting for me to finish, I had actually planned on finishing it before summer break was over, but I never really got around to it. Yeah, I was just lazy too finish it off, and with only three days left, I dunno if I'll be able to put up the last chapter befor school starts. Well anyways...  
  
I don't...uhhhh screw it. I've said it already enough times, so I don't need to say it again.  
  
Chapter 9 - The Showdown Ends  
  
The weapons of the two digimon clashed with tremendous force, creating a huge shockwave that flew across the surrounding area.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Shinigamimon said tauntingly.  
  
"Hmph. Don't waste your breath."  
  
"I'll make you regret challenging me!"  
  
"Then bring it!"  
  
The two broke of their weapon deadlock and began a series of vicious assaults on each other. Shinigamimon was the first to go on the offensive; swinging his his scythe at Shinkagemon, then he went on the offensive. It continued back and forth for quite sometime, but luckily for Shinkagemon, it was blind rage that controlled Shinigaminmon's swings, and all Shinkagemon had to do was dodge and wait for the right moment...  
  
"What's the matter? Are you too scared to draw your weapon? Can't even fight, can you?" Rrraaaahhhh!!!" Shinigamimon took a massive swing at Shinkagemon, but he swiftly evaded the strike.  
  
"Now!" he thought.  
  
Shinkagemon dashed towards his foe and drew his sword.  
  
"It's over!!!" Shinkagemon yelled.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Shinkagemon swung his sword down with all his strength.  
  
"Dark Mist!!!" Shinigamimon yelled out frantically. He transformed into a cloud of black mist, and the sword cut through him harmlessly. He then transformed himself back to his original form.  
  
"Hmm...not bad. Maybe I have underestimated you. If that had actually connected, I probably would have been killed." He sneered.  
  
"Tchh..."  
  
"You look frustrated." He began to laugh.  
  
"Rrrrrr...shut up so I can kill you!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way. You're just speeding up your inevitable death."  
  
Shinkagemon said nothing, but began a lightning fast assault on Shinigamimon. By this point, one of the digidestined began to stir. It was Hikari.  
  
"Ugghhhh..." She slowly picked herself up off the ground. Her body ached all over. She looked around to see the others lying on the ground before a huge clashing noise caught her attention. She looked up to see two digimon in a deadlock.  
  
"Your strength is beginning to fade, Shinkagemon." Shinigamimon said triumphantly.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Now die!!!"  
  
Shinigamimon managed to break the deadlock and throw his opponent off balance.  
  
"Black Storm!"  
  
Meteors began to rain down upon Shinkagemon. He tried to cut through as many meteors as possible, but what Shinigamimon had said was true; the battle had been going on for nearly three hours, and he was feeling extremely fatigued; the meteors finally got to him and crashed into his body and sent him hurtling towards the ground.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Hikari yelled.  
  
Shinkagemon hit the ground at full force, creating a large crater along with a few other smaller crateds where other meteors landed. Shinigamimon went down to where his defeated opponent was.  
  
"I'll admit, you were a worthy adversary. I even underestimated your abilities. But now you must perish!" Shinigamimon swung his scythe to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Guardian Circle!" Shinkagemon shouted. A protective aura shot out from him and pushed Shinigamimon back. Shinkagemon used his sword to get up and help him stand . "You're...not...only one...with tricks up his sleeve...besides...this isn't over...yet..."  
  
"I beg to differ. You can barely stand, let alone fight."  
  
"I will...never give in...I will...destroy you...no matter...what..."  
  
"If you insist! Hell's Shadow!" The attack collided with Shinkagemon and sent him straight into a cliff.  
  
"Are you dead yet? I grow bored with this battle."  
  
The dust cleared, and lo and behold, Shinkagemon was standing, but barely. By this time, the rest of the digidestined had gotten up.  
  
"What happened..." Taichi said.  
  
"I dunno..." Yamato chimed in.  
  
"Hey look!" Koushiro exclaimed.  
  
The others turned their heads to see the two digimon facing each other.  
  
"So, the others are still alive. Thank goodness. But if this keeps going on, I'll never be able to defeat him." Daisuke thought to himself. The battle had not only been draining Shinkagemons' energy, but Daisukes' as well. "It's time me and Shinkagemon finish this, and fast..."  
  
"This time, you will fall. Remember when I said if I used my Hell's Shadow to it's full potential, I could destroy half the digital world? Well here it is, especially for you!!!" Hell's Shadow X!" The same beam shot towards Shinkagemon, except now it was ten times as big.  
  
"This is it. The time for my final sacrfice...is NOW!!!"  
  
Daisuke teleported right next to Shinkagemon, and infused himself with his digimon.  
  
He prepared himself for the final blow...  
  
Sorry about the long update (again), like I said earlier, I meant to finish it before summer ended. Dammit, I can't believe I was stupid enough to sign up for all the difficult classes...Oh well. I also apologize for the relatively short chapter, I'm sort of frantically trying to finish the fic before school starts, but with only three days left...anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed my fic and have been patient up to this long, I'll try to put up the last chapter befor school starts. Please RR, and until next time, later! 


	10. When It's Over

Chapter 10 - When It's Over 

(about 5 seconds before Shinigamimon's attack hits Shinkagemon)

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I don't know. All we can do now is trust in Qinglongmon's words."

(flashback)

"Before you leave Daisuke, take this with you also." Qinglongmon handed Daisuke a small black pendant.

"What's this?"

"If and when the battle against Shinigamimon gets desperate and you have no other options, stand next to Shinkagemon. But take heed of this warning, only use it when you believe there are no ther options left."

"OK...so what happens when I decide to use it?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it grants the holder the ability to fuse with his/her digimon, and with that, it unleashes a great power. The origin of this stone is unknown."

"So why are you giving it to us?"

"Because I have a feeling that this was meant to be given to you."

"...OK..."

(end flashback)

"Well, looks like we're going to find out!"

"The attack hit Shinkagemon at full force. An explosion of cosmic proportions engulfed Shinkagemon and the surrounding area.

"Daisuke!!!" Everyone said in unison.

"The whole area was engulfed by a cloud of dust and debris after the explosion subsided. The digidestined assumed the worst.

"No way..."

"Is he really..."

"Daisuke..."

"Hah! It's over! I must admit, you were a worthy opponent, but the stronger...What the!?!?"

"A huge burst of wind blew away all of the dust in the surrounding vicinity, and lo and behold, there stood Shinkagemon, floating in mid-air above a giant crater. He looked relatively unharmed, as a matter of fact, he looked fresh and ready to fight like at the beginning of the battle.

"No...it can't be...this cannot be!!!" Shinigamimon said in horror.

"I told you, I am not going down until you are destroyed." He summoned his sword. "This will finish it." He held his massive sword parallel to his body, and then rotated the sword so that the blade faced him and Shinigamimon. He began to emanate a blinding white light. Do you think you can withstand my onslaught?!?! Prepare yourself! Alpha Breaker!!!"

Shinkagemon charged at Shinigamimon with god-like agility, and slashed Shinigamimon up into the air. He then warped up to his stunned opponent and began a series of vicious slashes from all directions. About 15 seconds and 30 slashes later, Shinkagemon jumped high into the air, and brought down his sword upon his foe with tremendous force, and sent Shinigamimon hurtling towards the ground. Upon making contact with the ground, a gigantic crater was formed.

"It's over." Shinkagemon said with a tone of indifference.

"How...is...this...possible..." Shinigamimon said with the last of his energy. He slumped to the ground and was deleted shortly afterwards. Soon after that, Shinkagemon fell to the ground and landed with a crash.

"Daisuke!" Hikari yelled. The digidestined ran over to their fallen comrade to find Demiveemon and Daisuke laying on the ground.

"He actually did it?" Hikari said in disbelief.

"Let's get him out of here. I think he needs plenty of rest now." Taichi said.

Just as they were about to pick him up, Daisuke cracked one eye open and began to speak.

"Just leave me here for a while. I need some time alone." Daisuke said with a cough.

"But you need medical attention." Ken said while Yamato and Taichi helped him to his feet. He looked severely tired, and probably could have slept long enough to make Rip Van Winkle's nap look like a mere 5 second doze-off. He had bruises and burns all over his body, his clothing was tattered and torn, and his skin was paler than usual.

"No. I still have one thing to do, before I can make peace with myself." The others looked at him with curious faces.

"Uhh...nevermind that. Forget that you even heard that line. Besides, don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise."

"But..." Hikari tried to interject.

"No...I must. Please, just let me be."

The group looked at Daisuke, some with unbelieving faces, some filled with concern, and some with sympathy in their eyes. But they all knew how stubborn Daisuke was, and that he wouldn't be convinced to go with them to the hospital. All they could do was let Daisuke be, and hope that whatever he was going to do wouldn't kill himself. Reluctantly, the group began to disperse, to go back to the real world, until Ken, Hikari, and Takeru were left. Daisuke began to speak.

"Takeru, do you mind if I speak with you?"

"Me?" Takeru said, slightly shocked that is was he who was called on, not Ken or Hikari.

"Yes. Ken, Hikari, could you please leave? I have to speak with him in private."

"OK..." Hikari said a little bit unsure as to why he wanted to talk with Takeru.

"You sure?" Ken said, just as unsure as Hikari.

"Yes." Ken and Hikari began to walk away.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Take good care of her, Takeru."

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Daisuke flashed one of his trademark goofy grins.

"Oh, you mean..." Takeru thought for a split second. "WHAT!?!? How the hell do you know? We haven't told anyone!"

"Oh...I have my ways. Now go man, I heed to spend some time alone. They probably think that we've ripped each to shred by now." Daisuke began to chuckle.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Takeru also began to chuckle.

"Oh, and Takeru?" He extended his hand towards Takeru. "Friends?"

"We were always friends, man. It just never seemed like it, that's all." He smiled and shook his hand.

"I'll see you around then."

"See ya." Takeru walked away.

"Daisuke." Qinglongmon said to Daisuke telepathically.

"So, I guess it's time then..." Daisuke sighed. "Can I have at least 30 mintues to sort things out in my mind?"

Alright. e can spare you 30 mintues." Qinglongmon said.

"Thank you."

(about 25 minutes later)

"Hikari, I think it's time we go home now." Taichi said to his younger sibling.

"Ummm...you go ahead. I'll be come home later."

"...OK." Taichi left Hikari alone inside the computer lab.

"What's taking him so long?" She thought to herself. "I hope he doesn't mind. Digiport open!" Hikari jumped back into the digital world.

Hikari landed in the digital world and traveled to back to the area where Shinkagemon and Shinigamimon had their final duel. No signs of Daisuke were in the vicinity. "Where could he be..." She thought. For no paricular reason, she decided to look inside the crater that Shinigamimon formed, and there was Daisuke, just standing there.

Daisuke looked up, to see that Hikari was staring at him. He wondered how ong she had been there, then decided to ask her. "How long have you been there?"

Startled a bit by Daisuke noticing that she was there, she recomposed herself. "I just got here, so not too long. I was just wondering why you've been in her for a while, so I decided to look for you." She slid down into the crater, right to where Diasuke was standing.

"Damn, this is going to make it even harder for me to leave." Daisuke thought to himself.

"So, are you alright?" Hikari asked, breaking Daisuke's thought.

"Daisuke?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I should explain something to you. Something I should have explained a long time ago." Daisuke took a deep breath.

He began to recount all of the events that happened since the day he shielded Hikari from Abyssmons' attack. The events while he was "dead", why he was granted one more chance at life, and basically everything that happened until now.

"...and that's the story."

Hikari stood there, stunned by what he had just told her. She couldn't, no she wouldn't believe it.

"Lies..."

"I'm sorry, I guess I should've been honest with you guys."

"I won't believe it!!!" She ran straight for Daisuke expecting to come in contact with him.

"Hikari, stop!"

She ran right through him.

"No..." Hikari thought to herself, before she stopped in her tracks.

The two of them stood in absolute silence, neither knowing what to say to one another. Hikari was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that he was actually gone, or at least, going to be gone in a few minutes. She wanted to say something to break the silence, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to speak. Daisuke, on the other hand, knowing all to well that his time was practically over, decided to speak up. "Heh, maybe I shouldn't have asked for those extra 30 minutes." He said to himself mentally.

"Hikari..."

She could not bear to look at him.

"Hikari, please, don't be sad."

She once again tried to open her mouth, but could not say anything.

"I know my time is just about up, but can you let me do one more thing?" Daisuke said to Qinglongmon telepathically.

"I understand."

"Thanks."

Daisuke began to walk over to Hikari, and stopped right in front of her. "Man, if Takeru was here, he'd probably beat me senseless for this one. Probably worse. Oh well, here goes nothing." He thought to himself.

He wrapped his arms around Hikari, in a gentle embrace. Hikari was shocked, to say the least, that Daisuke was holding her, especially since she had just ran through him a few moments ago. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She looked up at Daisuke to see if this was actually happening, and was greeted with not his usual goofy smile, but a more tender, caring smile that she had never seen before.

"Thank you, for everything." He tilted his head slightly forward and gave Hikari a small, but meaningful kiss on the lips. Hikari froze.

"You and the others will be fine without me. I promise." Daisuke broke the embrace. He stepped back a few feet. "OK Qinglongmon, I'm ready."

Daisuke began to disappear right in front of Hikari. Before he fully disappeared, he flashed her his trademark goofy grin one last time.

She knew where her heart belonged now.

"Goodbye, Hikari."

With that, he was gone.

Yeah, I'm finished with the story. I'm done. To be honest, I kind of thought this was a crappy chapter, but I guess that's waht happens when you try creating a story during school, especially in classes like Us History AP or Chemistry AP. Thanks goes out to all the people who reviewed my story, I appreciate them. That's right, even the flames, because I needed something to keep my hands warm. I was considering doing and epilogue perhaps, to show what happened to the gang, but don't count on one. Well yeah, R & R people and until next time, see ya.


End file.
